Sophie and Finn
by amy1223
Summary: Sophie and her son come to stay with the McIntyers and has a secret...please read p.s im new at this
1. Chapter1:Sophie

**Sophie.**

It's been two weeks since I was told that my parents and older brother were killed in a car crash. The only family I have left is my 8 month old son Liam. A week ago I found out we were going to stay with Jane McIntyre and her family, when I heard this news I almost had a heart attack because her son Finn is the father of my son Liam. Finn doesn't know but his parents know, my mom told them when I found out I was pregnant. They all agreed to let me tell him when I was ready. But know I'm going to be living with him and his seven other brothers and I'm scared shitless about what will happen while I'm staying with them. What if he hates Liam? Or doesn't want to be his dad? The drive from Arizona to Colorado has given me a lot to think about and I realize I have to let the chips fall where they want.

"Jane I don't have to tell him right away do I?"

She smiled, "No you can get settled in first, but if I were you I'd tell him soon or he'll notice that Liam looks like him."

We pulled up to her house; I forgot how big it was. This house was HUGE! I've never stayed in a house this big this big yet alone live in one. All of the garage doors were open and three of the boys were working on a car. It looked like a crappy mustang but I'm not really sure.

"You'll be fine Sophie", Jane told me as she got out of the car. I got out too and went to the backseat and took Liam's car seat out and followed Jane to the garage were the rest of her family was starting together.

John came up to me "Hi Sophie", he said as he hugged me looking at the car seat. I covered it with a blanket because he was sleeping.

"Is he awake? Can I hold him? He asked smiling

"Oh yea"

I took Liam out of the seat and handed him to John. He just had a huge smile on his face and I knew I would have to tell Finn sooner rather than later.

"You remember the boy's right?" Jane asked

I turned my attention from Liam and John to the boys. I took a good look at them and realized that they all looked older more mature and like models. Boy did their parents have good genes because they looked HOT! Ian looked a lot like Chase, Matt and Nate no longer looked like identical twins. The three youngest ones looked a lot like each other. They were adorable, and Finn well he looked like Finn.

"Um...yea" I told Jane as I looked at the guys

"How can she forget us" Nate said laughing

"Yea especially Finn Matt said and they all laughed I looked at Jane

"Be quiet Matt" she told him

Liam started crying "Oh no". John said as he handed me Liam I took him and gave him his pacifier and he stopped crying.


	2. Chapter2:Finn

**Finn.**

I was nervous about seeing Sophie. It's been over a year since I last saw her. I was working with Ian and Chase in the garage, we were fixing up an old mustang that we got at the junk yard

"Mommy's home, mommy's home", Caleb sang as he ran out.

Sophie was standing next to my mom. She looked amazing; she had on jeans and a black v-neck. But what I didn't expect was for her to have a kid.

"Sophie has someone she wants to introduce to you guys so listen up", mom said

"Um this is my son Liam, he's 8 months old", she looked at me as she said it.

"Finn can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked as she looked at my parents who gave her a nod of encouragement.

"Sure" I led her to the end of the drive way

"So what's up Soph?"

"Liam, he's yours."

"WHAT?" I asked shocked

She played with the hem of her shirt. After a couple minutes she looked up at me

"You're his father"

"AND YOUR TELLING ME NOW" I yelled and walked away. She just stood there.

"Did you know mom?"

I didn't even wait for her answer; I went inside, grabbed the keys and took off. I drove for awhile before I ended up at Mike's, he is my best friend he'll listen to me.

"hey wats up", he to me as I sit on his couch

"Sophie"

"The one that's living with you that you hooked up with?"

"Yep, she has a son."

"WOW"

"Yea he's mine"

"What?"

"I'm his dad, his name is Liam and he's 8 months"

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know be his dad. What can I do?"

I stayed for 2 hours before I decided I needed to go home

"Alright man I'll see you tomorrow at school"

"cool"

When I got home everyone was eating dinner but Sophie and my mom weren't there.

"Where are they?"

"They went to the store Sophie needed baby food" Chase said

"Why did you storm off?" Ian asked

"He's mine"

"What?" they all said together

"Remember when I told you I kissed her that summer we visited her family"

"Yea" Matt said

"Well we did more than kissing and we did it more than once"

"ohhh Finn did it" Aiden said laughing at his comment

"Swear" Matt said

"I thought you were a virgin" Chase said jaw dropped. Just then the front door opened my mom walked in with grocery bags and Sophie was holding a car seat with a screaming Liam.


	3. Chapter3:Sophie

**Sophie.**

When we got back from grocery shopping Liam decided to throw a fit, screaming his lungs off. When we walked inside Finn was there. I didn't look at him my first goal was to make Liam stop crying and calm my nerves. YOU CAN DO THIS JUST RELAX. I told myself. I put the car seat at the edge of the table and began to take him out of his seat.

"Why is he crying" Caleb asked innocently

Checking his diaper I told him "He's not used to eating so late and I think he's teething"

"He can scream, I can too wanna here?"

"NO" all the older boys said, I laughed

"Maybe tomorrow after school"

"cool"

I picked up he was still screaming "Liam please" I tried to feed him but he wouldn't eat. I sighed took out a popsicle "here" I gave it to him and he stopped crying

I put him in his chair and begun cleaning his mess avoiding Finn's gaze.

"Sophie why does Liam get ice cream?"

"he's teething so he's in pain the cold makes it harder for him to feel the pain" I said trying to make it easier for a five year old to understand

"Can I have one?"

"If your mom says you can"

There was so much tension that everybody in the room could feel it.

"Sophie the babysitter agreed to drop Liam off at school so if you want to play softball you can"

"Are you serious?" I was shocked I gave softball up when I got pregnant

"Yea me and John talked about it"

"I'd love to but, I should probably get Liam on a schedule before I do anything I wanna do"

"I f that's what you want but the coach already know about your record and everything"

"okay", I said stunned

"What position do you Play?"

"Pitcher and catcher"

"Um… Jane I hate to be rude but can you show me my room I need to give him a bath and put him to bed"

"Oh yea lets go" I followed her as I walked by Finn and felt him staring at me. When we got to the room I almost dropped Liam. The room was GORGOUSE totally what I wasn't expecting. It was painted a light purple, a queen size bed was at the center of one wall with a dresser on its left and a nightstand to it right, on another was a dresser and crib, the changing station and book shelf were on another wall. And the closet nearly took up all of the last wall.

"Jane this is beautiful you didn't have to do all this for me" I said crying

"I wanted to; it'll be nice having a girl around here"

"thank you so much" I said as I hugged her.

After I gave Liam a bath and put him to bed, I went downstairs to get something to drink. When I bumped right into Finn. I looked up at him

"Sorry" I managed to mumble

"Sophie why didn't you tell me I had a son when you got pregnant?"

"I was scared Finn" I whispered he wiped a tear from my eye

"I want to be in his life"

"I know" I told him as I walked away

The next morning Jane took Liam to the sitter on her way to school as I got ready. I decided to wear shorts, a long sleeved superman shirt that fell off my right shoulder, black boots, and my hair straightened

I had to put the car seat holder in the back of Finn's car cause the sitter was dropping Liam off at school.


End file.
